Ghost Contacts
by Adelois
Summary: Maukah kau mendengarkan kumpulan cerita hantu dari orang-orang lewat siaran radio? Aku, Arthur Kirkland, penyiar setia radio The Breeze 102 FM siap membawakan cerita menakutkan untukmu. AU, OOC-ness. R&R?


**GHOST CONTACTS**

**Summary: ****Maukah kau mendengarkan kumpulan cerita hantu dari orang-orang lewat siaran radio? Aku, Arthur Kirkland, penyiar setia radio The Breeze 102 FM siap membawakan cerita menakutkan untukmu. AU, OOC-ness. R&R?**

**Disclaimer: Katanya kalau Hidekaz-sensei udah pensiun nanti saya mau diwariskan manga Hetalia *plak***

**(**_**Opening song: Join Me in Death by Ville Vallo**_**)**

"Halo para pendengar setia. Selamat _tengah_ malam. Kembali pada tengah malam ini dengan saya, Arthur Kirkland, di siaran streaming radio kesayangan kita, The Breeze 102 FM. Semoga kalian masih dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja saat mendengarkan siaran ini. Dan malam ini, selama satu setengah jam ke depan kembali saya akan membawakan banyak cerita dari para pendengar setia yang mau berbagi cerita hantu mereka malam ini. Nah, dari pada berbasa basi lagi sekarang saya akan mulai membacakan cerita yang pertama."

(Suara kertas sedang dirapikan)

"Nah, kali ini saya akan membacakan sebuah cerita dari Kiku Honda, dari kota Tokyo. Wah, Anda berada di tempat yang jauh juga, Sir," (suara tawa) "Hmm, cerita kali ini berjudul _'The Uninvited Visitor_.'"

**(**_**Soundtrack: Together Again by Dave Koz**_**)**

Malam itu hujan sedang melanda tempat aku tinggal. Hujan turun dengan cukup deras, sehingga walau aku memakai baju hangat pun aku masih bisa merasakan hujan dingin. Dan pada malam itu, kakak laki-lakiku dan adik-adikku sedang pergi karena ada urusan masing-masing, sehingga aku tinggal sendirian di rumah.

Karena tugas dari sekolahku tempatku belajar banyak memberi tugas selama musim dingin berlangsung, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mengerjakan PR. Meja belajarku terletak di ujung kamar tidurku, menghadap ke arah jendela. Dan saat aku hendak menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirku, aku mendengar suara berisik di jalanan utama di depan rumahku, suara besi dihantam dengan pelan. Aku membuka jendela dan melihat apa yang apakah mungkin saudara-saudaraku sudah pulang.

Dan saat aku membuka jendela, aku melihat ada sesosok wanita berjalan terseok-seok tanpa membawa paying, membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur hujan. Aku bergidik ngeri saat tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku buru-buru menutup jendela dan menarik kain gordyn, mengerikan sekali tiba-tiba saja ia melihatku dari tempat seperti itu. Lalu suara berisik itu terhenti. Aku menarik nafas lega, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari wanita tadi.

Namun kali ini muncul suara berisik lain, suara seperti ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dari luar. Dan aku menyadari bahwa suara itu ternyata berasal dari jendela kamarku sendiri!

_Tuk tuk tuk_…

"_Permisi… ada orang di dalam?_" aku mendengar suara parau seorang wanita, tepatnya seperti suara tercekik.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha menahan nafas. Degupan jantungku tak beraturan. Aku tak menjawab. Suara mengganggu itu terus terdengar sampai beberapa menit. Aku menunggu sampai suara itu berhenti, dan saat berhenti agak lama, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat, memastikan ada apakah di luar sana.

Aku nyaris memekik ketakutan saat melihat apa yang kulihat di depan mataku. Wajah seorang wanita pucat kurus nyaris menyerupai tengkorak, dengan mata bewarna hitam hingga ke bola matanya dan mulutnya yang menganga, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang sudah membusuk—dan wajah wanita itu menempel tepat di kaca jendelaku!

"_Boleh… aku masuk?_" suara itu memintaku.

Namun aku sudah berlari ke lantai bawah dan bersembunyi di bawah meja penghangat. Tak lama kemudian saudara-saudaraku pulang, menemukanku dalam keadaan ketakutan. Mereka tampak bingung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang kuceritakan. Walau aku juga yakin aku bermimpi, namun ingatan akan wanita itu masih terbayang dalam ingatanku. Bahkan saat aku sendirian di rumah malam-malam, aku masih bisa mendengarnya mengetuk pintu dan memintaku membiarkannya masuk.

_Tuk tuk tuk_… "_Boleh… aku masuk?_"

**(**_**Soundtrack ended**_**)**

"Bagaimana pendengar setia sekalian? Apa cerita tadi cukup membuat kalian ketakutan?" (suara kekehan Arthur) "Memang menyeramkan kalau sendirian di rumah malam-malam. Kalian tak akan tahu siapa yang menemani kalian malam itu. Nah," (suara secarik kertas berserakkan) "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Pengirim cerita kali ini Ivan Braginsky., dari Moscow. Lagi-lagi dari kota yang jauh. Judul ceritanya… '_The Keyhole_'."

**(**_**Soundtrack: Helena piano sound by MCR**_**)**

Pada akhir pekan, aku baru saja mengunjungi kakak perempuan yang tinggal bersama adik perempuanku. Dalam perjalanan pulang, karena hari sudah sangat larut malam maka aku memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan terdekat. Hari itu perayaan tahun baru masih marak, sehingga banyak penginapan dan hotel yang kukunjungi sudah tidak memiliki ruang kosong lagi. Aku pun pada akhirnya memilih penginapan tua yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria yang selalu mengenakan topeng berkebangsaan Turki. Sebenarnya saat itu ada dua ruangan yang tersisa, namun pemilik penginapan ragu-ragu untuk memberiku ruangan yang tersisa. Ia memaksaku untuk pergi mencari penginapan lainnya—aneh. Tapi setelah aku menceritakan bahwa aku sudah agak lama mencari penginapan yang kosong, ia memberiku kunci. Sebelum aku mendapatkan kunci itu, ia memintaku berjanji satu hal, "Jangan pernah sekali-kali mengintip ruangan terkunci yang ada di seberang ruangan kamarmu."

Aku yang saat itu merasa kelelahan, menyetujuinya. Aku pergi menuju kamar yang akhirnya berhasil aku dapatkan. Saat aku melewati pintu kamar yang dikatakan pemilik untuk tidak boleh kuintip, muncul rasa penasaran di dalam kepalaku. Namun aku menahan perasaan itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Kira-kira pukul 2, aku terbangun karena masih dihantui rasa penasaran mengenai kamar yang tak boleh diintip itu. _Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat dalamnya dan kenapa ruangan itu dikunci begitu rapat? Memangnya ada apa di dalam sana_? Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan memperhatikan bahwa penginapan itu sepi, mungkin karena semua pengunjung dan para pemiliknya sedang tertidur—walau di ujung koridor aku melihat ada seorang pegawai yang sibuk berkeliaran. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang ada di seberangku. Pintu itu dikunci dengan banyak rantai dan gembok dan ada poster besar bertuliskan 'No Enter'. Rasa penasaran yang terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku membuatku melanggar janjiku pada pemilik. Aku membungkukkan badan, mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya lewat lubang kunci.

Di dalam kamar tersebut aku melihat sebuah ruangan putih tanpa mebel dan sebagainya. Dan di sana ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang menghadap tembok. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita itu. Karena aku takut dipergoki kalau sampai ketahuan, aku langsung kembali ke kamarku.

Keesokannya, saat aku hendak melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku, aku kembali penasaran dengan wanita yang kemarin. Apakah wanita itu alasan pemilik melarangku mengintip? Aku membungkukkan tubuh dan mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Dan pemandangan aneh mengejutkanku, tiba-tiba saja ruangan kamar itu menjadi warna merah keseluruhannya, tak ada wanita yang kemarin malam kulihat. Mungkin pemilik penginapan melihatku mengintip ruangan itu dan terpaksa menutupnya dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

Saat aku sampai di depan meja resepsionis, aku bercerita pada pemilik penginapan. Pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ceritaku, "Aku sudah katakan, bukan? Jangan pernah mengintip ke kamar itu," katanya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Dulu, sebelum aku membeli penginapan ini, ada sepasang suami istri yang tinggal di sini. Suaminya membunuh sang istri dan akhirnya bunuh diri karena stress tidak dapat membayar hutang-hutangnya. Dan kau tahu, saat istrinya meninggal, ia mencekik istrinya sehingga pembuluh darahnya pecah dan matanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah."

Dan hari itu juga aku menyadari apa yang aku lihat pada hari itu.

**(**_**Soundtrack ended**_**)**

"Wah, mengerikan sekali. Ternyata yang kau lihat itu adalah mata dari wanita itu ya, Sir," (suara helaan nafas) "Sepertinya cerita tadi mengingatkan kita akan selalu mematuhi apa yang sudah diperintahkan pada kita, jika tidak kita harus siap menerima konsekuensinya sendiri," (suara dehaman Arthur) "Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja. Cerita berikutnya datang dari Berwald Oxenstierna, dari Stockholm. Judulnya, '_Dead Body Under Bed_'."

**(**_**Soundtrack: Us or Them by Robert Smith**_**)**

Aku dan istriku, Tino, sedang berbulan madu kedua kalinya ke sebuah kota di Finland, meninggalkan anak kami yang sedang bersekolah di saat yang sama. Hotel yang kami tinggali merupakan salah satu hotel terkenal di kota itu namun tidak merogoh kocek terlalu dalam. Kami memilih sebuah kamar yang paling mewah untuk kami tinggali beberapa hari.

Saat kami memasuki kamar tersebut, kami dibuat takjub oleh desainnya yang sangat mendetil dan mewah. Namun ada bau tak sedap yang mengganggu kami, bau busuk aneh. Awalnya kami komplain pada seorang cleaning service, memintanya untuk member kamar yang kami tinggali pengharum ruangan. Sayangnya bau itu masih menemani kami. Karena aku dan istriku sama-sama kelelahan sehabis berbelanja, kami tak ada waktu untuk protes langsung pada manajer hotel. Kami pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Malamnya istriku terbangun karena ia mendengar suara aneh dari arah kamar mandi, padahal saat itu aku sedang tidur bersamanya dan keran sudah kami matikan setelah kami mandi. Pukul 3 pagi istriku kembali terbangun, kali ini ia merasa ada seorang pria masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Aku menyalakan lampu dan mendapati kamar kami hanya ditempati oleh kami berdua. Sambil menenangkan istriku, aku memutuskan untuk berjaga-jaga, meyakinkan istriku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Saat aku nyaris jatuh tertidur, aku mendengar suara seseorang sedang mandi dengan shower. Aku mengira itu suara istriku, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa istriku masih tertidur di tempat tidur. Dengan sikap waspada aku mendekati kamar mandi dan mencoba mengintip. Mungkin aku lupa mengunci pintu dan petugas cleaning service datang untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Tetapi saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi aku mendapati kamar mandi masih kosong dan pintu kamar kami masih terkunci rapat.

Keesokan paginya bau busuk dari kamar kami masih tercium, bahkan baunya kini lebih busuk dari pada kemarin. Aku menelepon manajer hotel dan memintanya mengatasi bau busuk ini. Manajer hotel yang datang langsung meminta maaf atas situasi yang terjadi dan memanggil petugas cleaning service, meminta mereka membersihkan tiap sudut kamar dan menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan. Meskipun awalnya bau itu sedikit berkurang, kami masih bisa menciumnya lagi.

Sore harinya, aku kembali ke kamar kami dan menemukan istriku bersembunyi di balik selimut, "Aku melihat seorang pria aneh datang ke kamar kita dan pria itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat sampai di tempat tidur!" kata istriku menceritakan. Dan hari itu aku mengajaknya untuk keluar mencari udara segara sebentar, menenangkan pikirannya. Dan malam harinya kami kembali ke hotel dan mendapati bau busuk itu semakin tak tertahankan. Namun karena tak ada waktu untuk komplain pada pihak hotel dan keesokan harinya kami baru pulang, kami memutuskan untuk membuat surat keluhan pada pihak hotel.

Malam harinya aku terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu kami yang jelas-jelas sudah kami kunci terbuka dan aku melihat ada seorang pria berpakaian hitam masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku memergoki pria itu, membangunkan istriku yang sedang tertidur. Aku mengancamnya dengan pisau. Pria itu datang menghampiri tempat tidur kami tanpa menoleh ke arah kami dan menghilang saat sampai di ujung tempat tidur. Saat itu kami menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kamar yang kami tempati. Istriku yang melihat hal aneh di kamar kami pertama kali, ia melihat ada noda aneh di bawah karpet dan sehelai rambut manusia—tepat di bawah tempat tidur kami! Dari bawah tempat tidur itulah bau busuk itu berasal, dan aku langsung menelepon manajer hotel.

Saat petugas cleaning service memeriksa kolong tempat tidur kami, ia menemukan tubuh seorang pria yang sudah lama membusuk. Bau busuk itu selama ini ternyata berasal dari tubuh mayat pria itu. Hari itu aku langsung membawa pulang istriku ke rumah kami, tidak mempedulikan permintaan maaf dari pihak hotel. Lain kali aku berjanji tidak akan pergi ke hotel itu. Kami tak pernah tahu bahwa selama 2 hari kami tidur bersama dengan seorang mayat. Mungkin kejadian aneh yang kami alami selama di hotel adalah pertanda bahwa hantu mayat pria yang meninggal di situ ingin memberitahu bahwa ia sedang menempati kamar yang kami tempati, atau apalah. Setidaknya kami berharap kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi.

**(**_**Soundtrack ended**_**)**

"Menarik, menarik!" (suara Arthur yang tertawa pelan) "Sepertinya lain kali kalau saya pergi berlibur, saya akan meminta pihak hotel yang saya tempati mengecek kondisi kamar yang akan saya tinggali. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang tertinggal oleh penginap sebelumnya. Dan sekarang cerita yang keempat, dari Francis Bonnefoy, di Paris. Rasanya saya mengenal Anda, Sir-atau Monsieur?" (nada suara yang terdengar sarkatis) "Dan judul cerita yang dibawakannya adalah… '_The Last Bus_'."

**(**_**Soundtrack: Butchered at Birth piano sound by Cannibal Corpse**_**)**

Mungkin cerita yang akan kusampaikan ini terdengar aneh dan sulit dipercaya, namun ingatan akan hari itu sangat melekat di otakku hingga hari ini.

Hari itu aku baru saja pulang dari pesta yang diadakan temanku memperingati ulang tahunnya yang ke 23. Karena hari itu aku pulang saat hari itu sudah sangat larut, aku terpaksa harus menunggui bis terakhir di halte yang terdekat selama satu jam. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar halte.

Dan setelah satujam menunggu, akhirnya bis terakhir datang. Di dalam bis itu hanya ada terdapat supir dan seorang gadis remaja, duduk di kursi paling ujung di belakang bis. Ia terus menerus menatap jendela, sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Yang kutahu rambutnya yang panjang berwarna coklat keemasan dan baju mantel yang sudah kusut. Karena aku tak nyaman hanya duduk sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk duduk bersamanya. Aku mengajak gadis itu bicara, berbasa-basi. Anehnya gadis itu hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan aku nyaris tak bisa mendengar suara nafasnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, gadis itu terus menatap jendela, membuatku penasaran apakah dia seorang anak yang kabur dari rumahnya, melihat sikapnya yang demikian. Saat aku ikut menoleh ke arah jendela dan terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku hanya melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di kaca jendela, tak ada bayangan anak perempuan itu! Aku mengusap mata dan mendapati bayangan gadis itu ada di jendela. Berpikir bahwa aku terlalu banyak minum, aku pun kembali menenangkan pikiran dengan mengajaknya bicara. Dan gadis itu masih terdiam seperti sebelumnya.

Karena akhirnya bis berhenti di tempat tujuanku, aku memutuskan untuk turun. Tetapi sebelumnya aku bertanya pada supir bis, "Monsieur, apakah kau tahu ke mana tujuan mademoiselle di belakang sana? Kenapa ia masih berada di dalam bismu malam-malam begini?"

Supir bis menatapku dengan aneh, "Yang mana? Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa di bis ini selain kau, Sir. Sepertinya Anda terlalu mabuk malam ini, kulihat sejak kau datang tadi kau bicara sendirian di belakang bis."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sudah jelas-jelas gadis itu ada di sana bahkan aku pun mengajaknya bicara! Dan aku yakin bahwa di pesta tadi aku hanya meminum segelas wine. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku meremang. Saat aku turun dari bisa, aku melirik ke belakangku dan mendapati gadis yang duduk bersamaku berjalan mengikuti. Kali ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, wajah pucat namun ia tak memiliki hidung, mata dan mulut!

Dan beberapa kali, saat aku pulang dan menaiki bis, aku selalu melihat gadis itu di pantulan jendela atau terkadang melihatnya duduk di kursi belakang, tidak dengan wajah yang menghadap jendela, melainkan mengarah padaku sambil melambaikan tangan. Entah kalian percaya atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar mengalaminya. Jangan pernah menoleh ataupun melihat ke jendela kendaraanmu saat kau sedang sendirian!

_**(Soundtrack ended)**_

(Suara Arthur mengecapkan lidah) "Cerita ini mengingatkan saya akan pengalaman saya setiap kali naik bis. Seperti yang Anda tahu, tempat saya tinggal, London, banyak sekali berkeliaran hantu-hantu sejak jaman pemerintahan Ratu Elizabeth I. Bahkan saya ingat saya pernah mengajak mereka berbicara beberapa kali," (suara tawa yang diikuti suara dehaman) "Cerita ke lima, yang kita dapatkan dari Gilbert Weillschmidt, kali ini berasal dari Berlin. Judulnya, '_The Patient_'."

**(**_**Soundtrack: Piano Numb by Linkin Park**_**)**

Musim semi tahun lalu aku dibawa ke rumah sakit karena aku mengalami penyakit pneumonia akibat kelelahan bekerja. Rumah sakit tempat aku dirawat dulunya merupakan tempat para tentara Germany menyekap tawanan mereka. Karena aku terlalu sakit untuk merasa takut, aku menerima bahwa aku harus dirawat selama seminggu penuh—berjaga-jaga apabila pneumoniaku kembali kambuh.

Aku ditempatkan di sebuah bangsal yang terletak di antara ruang ICU dan ruang penyimpanan bayi. Jadi wajar saja kalau sering tak bisa tidur di malam hari, harus mendengar suara ribut dari tempatku. Dan di bangsal tempat aku dirawat, terdapat 2 tempat tidur—walau anehnya bangsal tempat aku dirawat cukup besar untuk memuat 6 ranjang tempat tidur. Dan di samping tempat tidurku, ada seorang pasien yang juga dirawat karena sedang sakit pneumonia sepertiku. Namun apabila mendengar suaranya batuk dan menahan nafas, aku merasa sepertinya ia sakit lebih parah dariku.

Keesokan harinya aku mendapati pasien di sampingku sudah pergi karena ranjangnya sudah tidak ada orang. Tapi pada siang harinya, aku kembali mendengar suara batuk orang saat kain pembatas rumah sakit menutupi pemandangan ranjang di sampingku. Suara batuknya terdengar kencang sekali, sehingga aku khawatir orang itu akan muntah. Aku memanggil perawat dan menyuruhnya mengurusi pasien di sebelahku, tapi perawat lewat itu tidak menanggapiku. Dan selama beberapa jam aku harus mendengarkan suara batuknya.

Malamnya saat ayah dan adik laki-lakiku baru pulang mengunjungiku, aku mendengar suara pasien yang sebelumnya kembali terbatuk-batuk. Tapi kali ini ia berkata padaku dengan suara parau, "_Boleh aku minta tisu_?"

Aku memberikannya tisu, tetapi kali ini aku masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang tirai rumah sakit. Kemudian datang perawat malam yang bertugas merawatku. Ia membuka tirai penutup yang selama ini menghalangiku untuk melihat pasien sebelah, tetapi aku kaget saat mendapati ranjang di sebelahku tidak ada orang. Jelas-jelas aku mendengar suara pasien itu memintaku memberinya tisu dan aku pun memberikannya tisu!

Pagi harinya saat aku terbangun, aku melihat kaki manusia tampak dari tirai rumah sakit. Kaki itu masih tampak walau aku mengusap mata, dan kali ini aku mengira memang benar-benar ada pasien di sebelahku. Saat aku membaringkan diriku, aku bisa merasakan sepasang mata menatapku. Aku bergidik ngeri dan langsung menoleh ke arah ranjang pasien di sebelahku, dan menemukan tirai rumah sakit terbuka lebar menunjukkan ranjang yang kosong.

Malam harinya aku tak bisa tidur karena merasa tak nyaman. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku dari ranjang sebelah. Dan entah kenapa, bulu kudukku merinding tiba-tiba saja. Aku merasakan ada seseorang bernafas tepat ke tengkukku. Aku memberanikan diriku menoleh ke belakang memastikan bahwa tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, namun aku berteriak kaget saat mendapati sebuah wajah tepat di belakang tengkukku, bernafas ke arah tengkukku dengan nafas yang memburu. Perawat yang berjaga malam saat itu langsung menghampiriku, dan wajah itu langsung menghilang.

Keesokan harinya aku terus merasa pasien—yang mungkin hanya imajinasiku, terus menatapku, membuatku merasa tak nyaman tiap kali berusaha tidur. Saat ke kamar mandi pun aku selalu melihat bukan hanya bayanganku yang berada di sana, tapi juga bayangan seorang pria berpakaian rumah sakit sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang tertutup poni, menungguku sampai keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan saat makan siang, aku bisa melihat kaki manusia yang terlihat dari balik tirai.

Di hari terakhir aku dirawat, aku bertanya pada seorang perawat malam yang biasa merawatku di malam hari, "Apakah pasien yang dulu dirawat di samping ranjangku masih dirawat di sini?"

Perawat laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menceritakan semuanya padaku, "Sehari setelah kau dirawat, mendadak ia dilarikan ke ruang ICU karena tiba-tiba saja penyakitnya bertambah parah. Dan ia meninggal pada hari itu juga, dikremasi karena pihak keluarganya tak mampu membayar biaya pemakamannya."

Mungkin arwah pasien itu tak bisa menerima kematiannya dan menghantui kamar tempat aku dirawat, walau hal itu tetap tidak masuk akal dalam otakku. Sebagai seorang pria yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga Kristen yang ketat, sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa aku ditemani oleh seorang hantu selama aku dirawat disini. Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena hari itu juga aku bisa langsung keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa harus mengalami hal-hal menyeramkan itu terus menerus. Dan juga kini aku menghargai apa itu arti sebuah kesehatan.

**(**_**Soundtrack ended)**_

"Memang yang namanya kesehatan itu tak ada harganya, juga yang namanya hidup. Saya yakin, bahwa beberapa dari pendengar sekalian pasti pernah mengalami cerita yang mengerikan saat kalian dirawat di rumah sakit tanpa ada sanak keluarga yang menemani. Nah, sudah hampir satu setengah jam saya menceritakan cerita hantu dari beberapa pendengar setia kita. Kalian punya cerita hantu yang lainnya? Hubungi kami di nomor 080-XXX-XXX dan siap-siap ketakutan di malam hari" (_soundtrack: Requiem_) "Dan kali ini sebelum menutup acara kita mala mini, saya akan membawakan sebuah cerita menarik yang saya dapatkan dari teman saya saat SMA dulu"(Arthur terkekeh) "Judulnya…_'Ghost Contacts_."

* * *

><p>Antonio sedang bermain internet saat ia mendapat kisah menarik dari teman sekelasnya di SMA, Heracles. Heracles mendapat informasi dari seniornya di klub mengenai sebuah situs berjudul 'Urban Legend: Ghost Stories and Folklore'. Di situs tersebut terdapat sebuah cerita berjudul 'Ghost Contacts'; yang menceritakan tentang 5 cerita hantu. Masing-masing cerita bisa membuat orang yang membacanya mengalami cerita itu sendiri.<p>

"Si. Mana mungkin," dengus Antonio sambil tersenyum lebar, "Hantu itu, kan, tidak ada." Ia pun mengetikkan alamat situs yang diberitahukan Heracles padanya. Kemudian ia mengetik 'Ghost Contacts' pada kolom penjelajahan.

Cerita hantu itu terdiri atas 5 cerita hantu yang berbeda-beda, seperti yang Antonio lihat. Judul yang pertama adalah '_The Uninvited Guest_', "Sepertinya cerita yang membosankan," pikir Antonio.

Ia pun mulai membaca cerita pertama tersebut dan saat ia membaca kalimat "_Namun kali ini muncul suara berisik lain, suara seperti ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dari luar. Dan aku menyadari bahwa suara itu ternyata berasal dari jendela kamarku sendiri! Tuk tuk tuk_…" Antonio mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendengar suara jendela rumahnya seperti sedang diketuk seseorang. Ia melihat ke jendela dan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Saat ia melanjutkan membaca kalimat '_Permisi… ada orang di dalam?_', Antonio merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil dari luar. Jantung Antonio mulai berdebar hebat.

"Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi," katanya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tetapi suara orang memanggil-manggil itu terus terdengar dan Antonio memaksa dirinya untuk terus membaca. "_Aku menunggu sampai suara itu berhenti, dan saat berhenti agak lama, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat, memastikan ada apakah di luar sana_". Suara panggilan itu kini berubah kian mendekat.

"_Boleh… aku masuk?_" pinta suara itu.

Antonio terkesiap dan menoleh ke jendela, ia melihat sesosok bayangan wanita pucat menempel di kaca jendelanya. Antonio nyaris memekik dan bayangan itu langsung menghilang. Antonio memegangi dadanya, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya, '_Pasti aku hanya berimajinasi. Ya kan?_'

Ia pun mulai membaca cerita kedua, '_The Keyhole_'. Saat ia membaca hingga kalimat, '_Aku membungkukkan badan, mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya lewat lubang kunci_' dan seterusnya, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Antonio memberanikan dirinya, siapa tahu itu suara Lovino, pacarnya, mengetuk pintu. Antonio mengintip lewat lubang pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia membukakan pintu, "Anda ingin mencari siapa?" dan mendapati bahwa tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

_Siapa wanita tadi? Kemana dia? Rasanya tadi ia berdiri di depan rumahku._

Antonio pun kembali melanjutkan membaca, '_Dan pemandangan aneh mengejutkanku, tiba-tiba saja ruangan kamar itu menjadi warna merah keseluruhannya, tak ada wanita yang kemarin malam kulihat_'. Antonio kembali mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Jantung Antonio berdebar tak karuan. Ia mendekati pintu dan mengintip lewat lubang pintu. Dan seluruh pemandangan yang dilihatnya berubah merah. Antonio meloncat kaget, "Sial! Ini hanya mimpi! Mimpi!" geramnya sambil meyakinkan dirinya.

Ia pun melanjutkan membaca cerita ketiga, '_Ayo jangan jadi pengecut, Antonio,_' kata Antonio pada dirinya sendiri. '_Dead Body Under Bed_'. Saat ia mulai membaca cerita itu, ia mencium bau aneh dari ruang keluarga. Antonio menelan ludah. Saat ia mulai membaca tiga perempat dari keseluruhan cerita, ia melihat ada bayangan seorang pria berjalan menuju ruang keluarganya. Antonio buru-buru berlari ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati tak ada siapapun di sana. Ia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan membaca, '_Saat petugas cleaning service memeriksa kolong tempat tidur kami, ia menemukan tubuh seorang pria yang sudah lama membusuk_'.

Bau busuk itu kini tambah kuat di hidung Antonio. Antonio yang tak tahan baunya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa asal bau tersebut—yang ternyata berasal dari ruang keluarga. '_Paling-paling hanya bangkai tikus_?' pikirnya tak yakin. Ia menjelajahi ruang keluarga dan menemukan ada sesuatu di bawah sofa, sesuatu yang padat dan mengeluarkan sumber bau busuk yang dihirupnya. Antonio memberanikan diri melihatnya dan berteriak kaget. Ada sesosok bayangan hitam mirip manusia di bawah sofa! Dan bayangan itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Antonio langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Ia mengklik tombol keluar pada situs tersebut dan menutup layar laptopnya, tidak ingin lanjut membaca cerita di situs itu. Mungkin ia memang bermimpi, ya, mimpi. Antonio berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Ia membuka layar laptopnya lagi dan mendapati bahwa situs yang ditutupnya tadi masih berada pada layar laptopnya, dan kini situs itu menujukkan cerita yang keempat, '_The Last Bus_'.

Mata Antonio terpacu pada kalimat yang tertera di layar, '_Dan beberapa kali, saat aku pulang dan menaiki bis, aku selalu melihat gadis itu di pantulan jendela atau terkadang melihatnya duduk di kursi belakang, tidak dengan wajah yang menghadap jendela, melainkan mengarah padaku sambil melambaikan tangan_'. Antonio langsung melirik ke arah cermin yang berada di kamarnya dan melihat bayangan seorang anak perempuan terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, di belakangnya, dengan wajah menghadap ke lantai dan rambut cokelat keemasan berjatuhan di sekitar wajahnya. Antonio buru-buru menoleh, tapi tak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya. Dan bayangan di cerminnya kini hanya memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Ini gila! Ini mimpi!" seru Antonio frustasi, "Ayo bangun, bangun, dong. Atau mungkin ini semua imajinasiku? Mana mungkin yang dikatakan Heracles benar-benar terjadi!" dan mata Antonio menangkap layar laptopnya yang bertuliskan judul cerita ke lima, '_The Patient_'.

Dan layar laptopnya bergerak sendiri, '_**Aku merasakan ada seseorang bernafas tepat ke tengkukku**_'. Tangan Antonio bergerak ke belakang lehernya, "Mana mungkin! Di belakangku tak ada siapapun! Ini gila!" dan bulu kuduk Antonio meremang saat ia merasakan sesuatu berhembus ke belakang lehernya. Antonio mulai ketakutan, ia merasakan seseorang bernafas di belakangnya, nafasnya meniup tengkukknya. Pria berkebangsaan Spanyol itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang duduk di belakangnya, dengan wajah pucat dan mata berwarna hitam pekat—bernafas tepat di belakang lehernya. Antonio berteriak keras dan membanting laptopnya, beberapa isinya keluar—sementara bayangan itu langsung menghilang.

"Ini mimpi! Mimpi!" serunya, "Lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Lovino dan mengajaknya keluar. Aku sudah terpengaruh oleh Heracles. Memalukan. Aku lelaki penakut yang bodoh!"

Tetapi pandangannya langsung beralih ke arah laptopnya yang babak belur. Layar laptopnya masih menyala dan masih menunjukkan situs yang dibukanya. Dan yang mengerikan, muncul sebuah kotak dialog dari layar laptopnya. '_Apa Anda menikmati cerita-cerita tadi? Apa Anda sudah cukup ketakutan? Kalau begitu, sekarang jangan tutup matamu dan balikkan badanmu. Ada tamu yang akan datang menemui Anda_.'

'_T-tamu apa?_' Tanya Antonio dalam hati, ketakutan.

Ia menendang laptopnya agar benda itu mati, tetapi layarnya masih tetap hidup. Dan kali ini muncul kotak dialog lain, '_Sekarang tamu itu sudah berada di depan rumah Anda_'. Antonio mendengar suara ketukan pintu. '_Bukakan pintunya, atau jika tidak tamu itu akan memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah Anda_'. Antonio melangkah mundur, ketakutan menghantuinya. Ia mendengar suara gedoran pintunya bertambah keras dan suara itu berubah menjadi suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cara dibanting.

'_Sekarang berbaliklah, karena tamu itu sekarang ada di belakang Anda. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan tamu kami._'

Antonio berteriak keras saat ia menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ending Theme: Crystal Castle by Celestica)<strong>_

"Bagaimana cerita barusan? Sudah cukup menakutkan? Sekian perjumpaan kita kali ini. Kita jumpa lagi pada minggu depan. Terus ikuti siaran radio kami dan dengarkan banyak kisah-kisah hantu menarik lainnya. Saya Arthur Kirkland mohon pamit diri. Selamat malam dan semoga malam ini kalian mimpi indah."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sekian cerita dari saya, maaf kalau kurang menyeramkan OTL. Saya gak pandai bikin cerita horror ;A; (walau saya harus minta ditemenin pas bikin fanfic ini gara-gara parno sendiri XD *plak*) Dan saya minta maaf pada Spain, saya ga maksud bikin kamu menderita disini ._. *menghindar dari tatapan death glare Spain* tapi kalau minta Review boleh kan? :3 *plak*<strong>


End file.
